To Be An Atsurekino
by Hizashi Sekaino
Summary: Kagome's not a Higurashi anymore? Wait she's related to Kikyo? Title might change when I can think of a better one.


Uzume: Okay guys I've had this one chapter written for a while. I'm trying to get as historically correct with some of the things in here. If I get it wrong please tell me so I can correct it. I looked most of it up, but I might have misunderstood it. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon or any songs in this story. I only own Hana, and Yuri.

#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Chapter 1: Family Tree Trouble

Kagome was researching her family tree for school, and what she found shocked her. She was a descendant of the same family line as Midoriko and Kikyo. She thought that she was just Kikyo's reincarnation, not actually related! There were actually two clans; those who had the holy powers and those who did not. The Atsurekino and the Higurashi clans chose their names during the Meiji restoration. The family tree had been kept since before Midoriko; which was an odd thing, because not many outside of the Samurai and their Daimyo could read or write. If the lord saw fit to educate the women of his home he would. And of course there was the miko and houshi.

Looking down the list she realized that she was part of the clan with no powers. Well, that could be changed. But apparently from what she had read, so would her last name. Any children who exhibited powers in the Higurashi clan were adopted into the Atsurekino clan and any children in the Atsurekino clan who had no powers would be…dropped… into the Higurashi clan. She remembered her jii-chan speaking of her cousins the Atsurekinos. She had always thought their last name odd. They were the more… well off part of her family. So of course it would be hell going from being an Atsurekino to being a Higurashi. But she was also told that the heads of the Atsurekino clan were kind and did not ignore their sister clans needs. The more recent heads of the clan had even given her jii-san and obaa-san the shrine as a wedding gift.

"Hey Okaa-san… so since I have miko abilities shouldn't I be Atsurekino, Kagome instead of Higurashi, Kagome?" she innocently asked. She had come home from school and had told her Okaa-san that she needed to do a report on her family tree. Instead of giving her the stuff she needed for her maternal family _**and**_ her paternal family, she was just given the records for her paternal side. When she asked why she was scolded and told what she had was enough. It was her jii-chan that had given the rest of the records to her, much to her Okaa-san's displeasure.

"No! You are part of the Higurashi family! And that will not change!" She heard her answer coming from the kitchen and winced.

"Technically yes Kagome, you would be considered part of the Atsurekino clan because of your abilities." Her jii-chan answered her earning him a glare from her Okaa-san. Kagome had to smile at her diminutive jii-chan, he was so proud that she was exhibiting miko abilities.

"Well I need to write all of this down and get it ready for my presentation in a couple of weeks. I'm gunna take what I write down with me back to the Feudal Era." Kagome grinned and gathered everything she needed.

"Why don't you just use what I gave you Kagome?" Her Okaa-san once again tried to convince her to just leave part of her heritage out.

"Azusa-sensei said to use both paternal AND maternal sides if it was possible. And it is possible. I don't see why you don't want me to use your side Okaa-san…"

"It doesn't matter Kagome." Kagome watched as she turned back to the kitchen totally blowing her question off. Shrugging she ran up to her room to finish putting her stuff together. She was excited about all of this. From what she could see some of her family was of course alive in the Feudal Era. She smiled as she thought of how Kaede had always felt like family to her. And of course there were a few others that were not really note worthy. But there was one… her name was Hana. And she was a miko. She would have to ask Kaede about her.

Kagome walked up the shrine steps slowly. Today had not gone so well. She had given her presentation, and while well written and liked by the teacher, the students were a different story. She had never been the butt of anyone's jokes before; but after hearing that she came from a line of what they considered weirdoes, she had been picked at all day. As soon as school had ended she just walked passed her friends not even wanting to deal with them. They hadn't directly made fun of her like the others, but they would ask questions, and would glance at each other randomly. So she had just stopped talking and began making plans to stay in the Feudal Era for good. Somewhere she was accepted more for what and who she was. She was respected in Edo!

When she had gone there to finish her work, she had told everyone there of everything. To say that they had been shocked had been an understatement. She hadn't stopped smiling since. When she had asked Kaede about Hana, the older woman smiled and said that she had heard of her. She was a wondering miko, who like Kagome, never judged anyone for their race. Something that was rare in the Feudal Era. She sniffled once; maybe this was why her Okaa-san hadn't wanted to give her the rest of the family records.

"Hey you okay?" She looked up and came face to face with a pair of golden hazel eyes. "Don't let what they say get you down. They are blind to the truth. And one day they will hear of your greatness and flock to you for forgiveness." She grinned flashing what Kagome could swear was a set of fangs. "My name is Atsurekino, Yuri. I'm your cousin." Getting a good look at the girl she had reddish brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes were wide and held a mischievous glint in them. "Your jii-san called to let my clan know that you were using our clan's records in a family tree project. He also said that you were exhibiting powers."

"B-but how did you know that mean things were said to me?" she looked Yuri over and she wasn't wearing a school fuku. No, she was dressed in a ripped pair of jeans, a pair of sneakers and a tank top that showed off a few tattoos.

Yuri laughed loudly and patted her on the shoulder."Well for one the same thing happened to my Gishi-chan [1]. And as for the other… well in due time you'll know the answer to that."

"So ano… why are you here?" Kagome kicked an imaginary rock.

"Well… I'm here to help you train your powers. My Okaa-san and Gishi-chan said that it was time for the newest member of our clan to learn her birthright."

"Newest clan member? Me?"

"Hai Kagome-chan," she smiled fondly at her. "You are now recognized by the family as an Atsurekino."

"Higurashi, Kagome!" She winced and looked the rest of the way up the stairs. Her Okaa-san was standing there looking unhappy.

"Hai Okaa-san?"

"Get inside this instant!" She pointed at the house. Her face twisted into a scowl as she looked at Yuri. "I want you to leave."

"Kun-loon-me [2] you do realize that your daughter is a danger to everyone around her if she doesn't receive training, don't you? Not just those around her… but herself as well." The whole area was quiet, even the birds. Though she spoke politely, Yuri's use of the honorific –me ruined it.

"I will not have you insult me here! This is my home-"

"A home that my family bought for your parents when they married." Yuri interjected. "She has a right to learn what I have to teach her. The heads of the Atsurekino clan deemed it necessary."

"Well they have no sway over my family!" Kun-loon spat.

Kagome could have sworn that she saw Yuri's eyes flash red. The same red that she had seen many times before with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"THEY are the heads of OUR family. Separate line or not your daughter will now be recognized as an Atsurekino like it or not." Yuri ground out. She was having trouble holding herself together after the insult to her family. A low guttural growl fell from her lips. "You will NOT insult a woman who made it possible for you to live like you do! Remember that you are better off than others of the Higurashi clan." Kagome automatically realized what was happening.

"Okaa-san… bare your throat."

"What?"

"Okaa-san bare your throat in submission! Onegai just trust me! Bare your throat to her Okaa-san onegai!" Kagome pleaded hoping her Okaa-san would listen. She had learned this lesson the hard way. First with Inuyasha, then with Sesshomaru when he joined their group. She could see Yuri's jagged blue stripes.

"Okaa-san onegai… submit…" she whispered "you insulted a pack leader."

Her Okaa-san looked at her confused. "Onegai I'll explain later just submit… bare your throat and lower your eyes!" Her Okaa-san slowly and unhappily lowered her eyes and bared her throat.

Yuri continued to growl for a few minutes then her stripes slowly faded and the red receded from her eyes. "I will return tomorrow to begin the training she will need. I know about your trips through the well. So our training will happen each time you return. This will continue until you are deemed ready." She looked off to the right a she spoke. Kagome could tell that she was ashamed by her loss of control in the situation. "I'll be here when you return from school." She nodded and walked off.

"Explain yourself young lady! Why did I have to submit to her like that?" She looked at her Okaa-san and a though that saddened her popped into her head. Did she not get it? Did people not know when you anger a predatory animal you made yourself seem as harmless as possible? And that with youkai you bared your throat in submission if you wanted to live? Especially an Inu-youkai? Were her Okaa-sans' survival instincts wired wrong? Did she have no sense of self preservation?

"She was an inu-hanyou Okaa-san… you angered her by insulting what might have been the alpha of her pack… that sign of submission saved your life." Her Okaa-san gasped, "Youkai are animals Okaa-san… half-breed or not, animal instincts run through them… you insulted her alpha and her instinct was to attack the one who "attacked" her alpha's honor. And it would do you good to remember that for when she returns." Kagome was shamed of her Okaa-san. She had never seen her act this way and it was embarrassing to her family; and an insult to her family in the Feudal Era.

"I am an Atsurekino Okaa-san… something I'm sure the Kami planned from the beginning. Otherwise I would not have miko powers or have fallen through the well. I will do this training. It's not your decision to make."

"I am your mother and you live under my roof!"

"Actually it's jii-chan's roof Okaa-san, and I'm sure he would want me to do this." Kagome said off-handedly while she walked into the house.

"Kagome! Go with us to WacDonalds!" Eri shouted from the school steps.

"Yeah!" Ayume and Yuka agreed. The rest of the week at school had gotten better. The next day, there had been some other students whose family trees were more fun to make fun of. Also, Kagome hadn't given them the pleasure of knowing they upset her. She walked by everyone with her head held high and ignored them. She sat in class and paid them no heed when notes flew at her and when they tried to make jokes. And when the next person was being made fun of, she lent them a sympathetic shoulder. Though they didn't deserve it. Her first thought was that Karma was a bitch, and hoped none of them were Hindu. From what she heard Samsara was a bitch to get out of. [3]

"I can't guys I have practice today!" She waved at them.

"You've had practice every day recently!" Eri whined. "And you won't even tell us what for!"

Kagome shook her head. She had never noticed how selfish her friends were. Well that's not true. She had noticed a while back, and just shrugged it off as her growing apart from them. She realized now however that it was more than growing apart from them. She had been forced to grow up quickly because of her journey through the well. While in the Feudal Era she faced death on a regular basis. And while here there was a chance that you could get killed as well, there weren't youkai lurking around every corner… that she had known of to begin with that is. In the Feudal Era she had earned the right to be an adult, though not in the traditional way that most women of the Feudal Era did. Here she was still a teenager who couldn't make decisions for herself. She was expected to just prattle on about boys and clothes, not about battle tactics. She wasn't supposed to know how to track an enemy whose trail was over two days old. Or that in mid spring, no female should walk in the forest EVER, because of youkai mating season.

"I can't guys. And you know why. Now I have to go or I'll be late!" she watched them bow their heads in shame, and then ran around the corner. They knew that they had messed up, and were constantly trying to fix the situation… by trying to set her up with Hojo. Constantly. She rolled her eyes. They didn't seem to understand that one it wouldn't work, and two that she didn't even like the boy. There had been many times that she had thought of just forgetting Inuyasha and giving Hojo a chance but something stopped her each time. He would never understand her the way Inuyasha did. And she would never be truly happy with a human like Hojo. Now, she wasn't as delusional as she had been before. She knew that she and Inuyasha would never truly work. He would always see Kikyo. She didn't want to be a replacement. Which she had told him a few months ago. Well… more like yelled at him saying that he only saw Kikyo when looking at her and that it wasn't fair to her. Well, she was showing him how unlike Kikyo she was.

She was beyond excited. She had been training with Yuri for a year now and she loved it. Each time she went back to the Feudal Era, she shocked her friends more with her progress. She and Sango frequently exchanged techniques, and she had even seen Inuyasha "sneak" a few that he had seen her use. She was glad he was onboard with it now after seeing how well she had progressed and the help that she lent during battle. He hadn't been happy to hear that she would be going back home more. At first she wasn't telling them why because she wanted to be able to surprise them. But it had set Inuyasha off and she had to tell them. She had explained that the Atsurekino's had been notified about her powers and decided that she needed to be trained. She had begged and pleaded with Inuyasha for hours. She was just about to start fake crying to get him to budge when she said that she didn't want to feel useless anymore. She had never really been good with a bow, and this was her chance to get training. Kaede had taught her as much as she could with Inuyasha being a slave driver. And Kagome's powers were far stronger than the older mikos'. If she went through with the training she would be to do something other than yell out the location of the shards and hope that Inuyasha would be able to block the enemy's attack. By this time she was actually crying, and she knew it made her hanyou friend _very_ uncomfortable. So he had relented. To make up for it, she promised to bring him as much ramen as she could pack in her bag. Any flavor that he wanted.

The training was hard. It was nothing like what she had gone through with Kaede. Of course Yuri wasn't just teaching her to use miko powers and a bow. She was taught to use Sais, Naginata [4], Kantatas, Wakizashis [5], and a Tanto. With the Sais, Wakizashi, and the Tanto she was taught how to get passed a kantana and naginata to injure her opponent. That was the hardest part of the training. Getting wacked with a bokken or wooden staff was not her idea of fun.

They had started practicing in the dojo that hadn't been used since her family had moved in with her jii-chan. She remembered the classes that were held in there when she would visit as a child. She had always loved them, and had watched when she could. But they had ended, and she was sure now that it was because of her Okaa-san. Which was sad really, the arts gave you dedication and discipline; something that was needed in life.

Bounding up the millions of stairs she almost crashed into a new person. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine!" The young woman turned to look at her and a look of shock passed over her face. Kagome herself was rooted to the spot. The young woman had silver white hair in the oddest style and cerulean eyes. Kagome could tell she was related to Yuri; though her face had sharp angles where Yuri's did not. But it was the silver hair that had Kagome rooted to the spot, that and a feeling of familiarity. She knew of five people [6] off the top of her head that had silver hair. And if she was right about being related to Yuri, she was inu. Though if she was a half-breed Kagome couldn't tell.

"My name is Serenity." She bowed respectfully. Her eyes, like Yuri's, held a mischievous glint to them, though it was less pronounced.

"Kagome." She bowed back quickly.

"I know." Serenity grinned quickly. "Yuri was unable to come today. So I was sent in her place."

"You're inu-"

"Hanyou." She nodded.

"What will I learn today?" This was beyond exciting. She knew Serenity was related to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Silver Inu's were rare.

"We are needed for a hearing of sorts… why not go change into something else. Something comfy yet nice." They walked up to the house. "I'll be waiting out here." Serenity said as she eyed the house distastefully.

Kagome nodded then stepped inside. "Tadaima!" She slipped her shoes off and raced upstairs. She found something warm and nice since it was starting to get cooler and ran downstairs.

"Kagome since she won't be here today why don't you not practice today?" Her Okaa-san spoke from the doorway to the kitchen.

She briefly wondered how her Okaa-san knew that Yuri wasn't there before answering."Yuri might not be here, but Serenity is. And even if no one came I would still practice…besides we are going somewhere. I'll see you later Okaa-san."

Walking outside she looked for Serenity, she was nowhere to be found. She extended her senses and searched for any youki or reiki. She found a mix of both by the well house… she knew she shouldn't but she panicked slightly. Walking around the corner she saw Serenity looking at the well curiously. "This is how you met…" She almost lovingly ran her fingers over the door. "And good job at finding me. Youki or…"

"Both …" She had tons of questions that she never got to ask Yuri. She still wasn't sure how it was possible to have youki and reiki at the same time.

"All your answer will be given soon. I promise." Serenity grinned. "Now let's go. We need to get there soon before they starts… you're our star witness." They started walking towards her car.

"Star witness?" This was confusing. What happened? They finally reached the car. It was a cherry red Bugatti Veyron.

"Wow…"

"Yeah." Serenity laughed. "A graduation present from my jii-san." Before she knew it they were in the car and flying through traffic towards some unknown destination. What was she the star witness for? Did this have something to do with her Okaa-san knowing that Yuri wouldn't be at practice? They pulled up to a building that she had passed plenty of times on her way to school. They had parked and gotten out when disaster struck.

"Kagome? I thought you were practicing." She turned around to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi standing there looking betrayed.

"It was postponed…" she was confused. What reason did they have to feel betrayed?

"Well why didn't you call and tell us?" Yuka questioned. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot.

"Something else came up…" Kagome answered slowly. She couldn't believe they were about to do this.

"Something more important than your friends?" Eri asked in a voice that Kagome just realized was beyond annoying.

"Hai." Serenity spooked up. She did not look happy.

"Oh really? And what exactly is more important?" Ayumi stepped up making Kagome wince.

"Family." Serenity's frown deepened.

"You don't look like family." Yuka countered. Which was a complete lie now that Kagome thought about it. Serenity did look like family if you imagined ebony colored hair instead of silver. Kagome frowned at the feeling she got from seeing Yuka treat Serenity this way.

"Then you obviously know nothing of genetics. Because family doesn't have to look like each other. After all I am a cousin, not a sister." Serenity sneered. Kagome could tell things were about to get nasty.

"Guys seriously, she's family. Blood related. Even if she weren't blood related, family is family. They don't have to be blood related. I have to go now guys." Kagome tried to calm things down but it wasn't working.

"Really Kagome what's your issue? You've been blowing us off for some type of training. And you refuse to tell us what the training is for! Secrets don't make friends ya know!"

It was then that Kagome realized the extent of their selfishness. It didn't matter what she said, they would never think of anything other than themselves.

"And what about Hojo?" Oh and Hojo of course.

"What about him? You guys know I don't like him. But ya know what seeing as how I have an _issue_ I'll just go ahead and tell you. GROW UP! There are more important things in life than clothes and boys! I don't care if you guys get pissy because of the training I have to go through! If you don't like it I don't care! Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than be sucked into your self-absorbed world you plastic self righteous bitches!" Kagome turned and stalked into the building leaving the shocked group behind. Serenity shook her head and gave them a contemptuous look before she followed the angry miko into the building.

Kagome was once again rooted to the spot. This building was full of youkai! And they all stared at her as they walked by.

"Kagome! There you are! Come on we need to get to the hearing before they start!" A young red headed man came running out of a door and grabbed her hand, pulling her down a hall way.

"Shippou?" He had cut his hair short, no longer wearing it pulled back with a green ribbon [a.n I've seen it called something else… but I can't remember what it was.]

"Hai. We need to get you there to defend Yuri." He nodded quickly.

"What's going on? Why do I need to defend Yuri?"

"Your Okaa-san called the other day. She called and said that Yuri almost lost control. The youkai council is going to decide a punishment unless proof can be found that she was goaded into it. That's why we need you." They came to a stop in front of two double doors.

"Because I can prove all that." He nodded and pushed the door open. Kagome saw Yuri standing in the middle of the room. Only some turned to look back at them. They had been talking… Serenity stepped forward.

"If it pleases the council we have proof that the accusations against my Oba-san are false." _Oba-san? _To Kagome they looked to be the same age.

As Kagome walked to the center of the room she looked to the side. There she stood next to Sesshomaru! Inuyasha and Kikyo were there too. She and Kikyo were trying to comfort another woman who was obviously Yuri's mother. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both stood beside a man who looked similar to both of them. Who he was, she didn't know. Though Sesshomaru had his normal façade on, his eyes were hot. So were Inuyasha's. They both had a hold of the other youkai. Though it looked like they were giving support, she knew better. Every now and then it would look as if the other youkai would tense as if to move and they would tighten their hold on him. None of them paid any attention to her, though she knew that they smelled her. She was brought up to stand next to Yuri.

"Young lady what is your name?" One of the youkai leaned forward. A Tora youkai. [A.N Tiger]

"Higurashi, Kagome." She spoke quietly. There was a collective gasp and the hum of whispers ran through the room.

"And you have proof that she is innocent of the accusations?"

"Hai…"

"Well then enlighten us." Another youkai spoke. A Tori youkai. [A.N bird]

She looked at Yuri who nodded. "Yuri-san had been sent to train me. My Okaa-san was not happy with this, and she proceeded to insult the…" She thought on the best word before speaking again. "My Okaa-san insulted someone who Yuri respected. Whether that person was an alpha or not, I do not know. But it was someone she respected." Kagome waited quietly for them to decide what to do next.

"You seem to know a lot about youkai instincts onnanoko." The first youkai spoke again. "How is this?" She saw him smirk. He was trying to trick her.

A low growl reverberated deep in her bones. It was one she had heard many times before. Though she wanted to tell him he had no right to know, that was a death wish.

"The council knows the answer to this." Serenity spoke from behind her. "You just refuse to accept the truth of it."

The room was quiet for a few minutes before one of the council spoke again. "Who was it that was insulted?" A Hebi youkai. [A.N Snake]

Kagome was about to say she didn't know when Yuri spoke. "My Okaa-san and Gishi-chan, they are the heads of the Atsurekino clan…they made it possible for the living members of the Higurashi clan to have a roof over their heads and food to eat."

"And tell me, isn't it true that your… Gishi-chan as you called her is a Higurashi?"

"If the council would remember…. There are certain… happenings if you will, that this young girl will take part in that have yet to happen to her." A voice spoke from behind her. "If these happenings are revealed, they will NOT come to pass. Need I remind you of what might happen if HE had won? And if she is not there he WILL win."

The council was looking passed her at the woman who had spoken. It was obvious to her that the speaker had been her future self. Which meant that she stayed in the past. But how was she here? Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, and she was being lead out of the room. Serenity and Shippou were on either side of her walking slowly.

"Why did you guys take me out?" She was curious about it all.

"There are things you don't need to hear that will be said. Info on our fight with HIM that you don't need to know yet."

She just noticed none of them had actually said Naraku's name. "Hey why don't you say-"

"It was an unspoken agreement. The past is the past and should remain that way." Shippou smiled slightly. They got in another car, this time it was actually a black Cadillac Escalade. They drove until they reached the shrine. Kagome got out and Serenity handed her a CD case.

"Listen to this. I'll see you again."

"See you soon Mama." Shippou waved.

Kagome walked up the shrine steps looking at the CD case. It actually said To Kagome From Inuyasha. When she saw that she ran up the rest of the steps and up to her room to listen.

"Kagome?" she heard her Okaa-san call after her. She would deal with her later. She had to hear this. Placing the CD in her player she pressed play.

"Hey Kagome, I'm sure you're wondering why I had Serenity give you this." She almost nodded.

"We both know that as the person you know at this moment I won't ever apologize. That's what this is for." A couple of guitars started playing then the singing started; but it was a young girl singing.

Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
>You're always a true friend<br>I don't deserve you  
>'Cause I'm not there for you<br>please forgive me again

I wanna be there for you,  
>someone you can come to<br>runs deeper than my bones  
>I wanna be there for you,<p>

Swirling shades of blue  
>Slow dancing in your eyes<br>The sun kisses the earth  
>and I hush my urge to cry, cry<p>

I wanna be there for you,  
>someone you can come to<br>runs deeper than my bones  
>I wanna be there for you,<p>

'Cause I hear the whispered words  
>Within you're masterpiece beautiful<br>Speak the unspeakable phrase  
>I love you too<p>

I wanna be there for you,  
>someone you can come to<br>I wanna be there for you,  
>Be someone you can come to<p>

Love runs deeper than my bones  
>And you, you're beautiful, don't you know? <p>

As the music ended Kagome was in tears. This was something she had wanted to hear from him for so long. Suddenly she remembered that she had seen Kikyo at the hearing, and he had apologized… and she wasn't as hurt as she thought she would be. She smiled and wiped her face off. He found happiness, she could be happy with that. Maybe she would find it one day too!

"Kagome sweetheart what's wrong? What happened?" She turned to her Okaa-san and smiled a teary smile.

"I'm fine Okaa-san. I just finally got to hear something I've wanted to hear for a while." She sniffled then wiped her face again. "I'm returning to the Feudal Era. I have no idea when or if I'll be back. It would most likely be good to withdraw me from school…oh and Okaa-san… that was a low move you made…trying to get Yuri in trouble…" she looked up. "It was an insult to our family… an embarrassment. I can't believe you would stoop so low… you're no better than the girls! They only care about themselves! I'm protecting the world Okaa-san! I could die any day, and that training assures that I might live to come back to you and Souta and jii-chan." Before she could continue Souta called up saying that someone was at the door for her. She ran downstairs and saw Yuri standing in the doorway.

"Yuri! Are we having practice today?" Kagome hugged her quickly then stepped back.

"No we won't be continuing. They've decided that you're ready." She smiled.

Kagome's eyes widened comically. "Are you serious? T-they think I'm ready?"

"Actually they know you are." Her smile was secretive. "Trust me Kagome, everything I can teach you has been taught and you've soaked it up like a sponge."

"It's just a matter of retaining it…" Kagome mumbled.

Kagome sighed as she sat down on the top step of the shrine. After Yuri had left, she had been given time to reflect on everything that had happened recently. She was no longer a Higurashi. In reality she hadn't been a Higurashi since the day that she fell through the well.

Yuri had said that they knew she was ready. How did they know? The answer was simple. It was because Yuri's Gishi-chan had been in her position five centuries ago. The fact that she had seen and heard herself at the hearing meant that true to her word, she stayed in the Feudal Era. How did she live long enough to be here? Did she mate with a youkai? Both Inuyasha and Sango had mentioned that humans who mated with youkai acquired the same life span. Kikyo had been there. So that meant that if she had mated with a youkai it was someone other than Inuyasha. Kouga maybe? No she hadn't seen him. And what about the feeling she got from looking at Serenity? When the girls had shown up and started running their mouths she had felt the need to protect the older girl.

She looked around her at the house she had grown up in. She knew she would see it again. She was confident of that. She would miss her family. But she would see them again. Wouldn't she? Of course she would. She might be disappointed in her Okaa-san but she wouldn't stop seeing her. Who knows, now that she was returning to the Feudal Era for good, her future self might show up again?

Shaking her head she stood up and dusted off. It was time for her to say goodbye and return to the others. Staying there for good would be best for her as it was. She hadn't felt like she belonged in her own time for a while. Maybe by the time all this came around again in five hundred years she will have gotten used to it again.

"Kagome!"

_Oh sweet Kami. They just don't stop do they?_ She turned and frowned at the girls as they ran up the stairs. She could just ignore them and walk back into the house. Knowing her Okaa-san she would let them in to keep her from going.

"What? I have better things to do than waste my time being bothered with your pettiness." _Like go back and save the world._

"What's your problem Kagome? You've changed recently! Ever since you started getting sick you've been avoiding everything you used to do before!" Eri pointed out.

"Yeah you've become such a bitch!" Yuka nodded.

"Yeah!" Ayume and Eri agreed.

Kagome just stared at them slack jawed. They just… they had called her a bitch!

"HEY!" They all turned to see Inuyasha glaring at them with his arms crossed over his chest. Her yellow bag was on his shoulder "What right do ya have to call her a bitch when it's you three who are bein bitches? You three don't know shit! All ya do is bitch and moan about her not paying attention to ya and not datin that Hobo guy. Well like she said she had better stuff ta do than listen to your small-mindedness. So do everyone a favor and fuck off!" He took her by the arm and guided her towards the well house. Before they could say anything he had slid the door shut and jumped in.

By the time they had touched down in the Feudal Era, Kagome couldn't help it anymore. She clung to Inuyasha and broke down crying.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$##$%^

Uzume: RAWR! I got it out! WEWT! LOL this will prolly be one of those stories that will never get finished. Like most of my stories. LOL anyways I hope you guys liked it! I'm not normally one for writing Inuyasha and Kagome as being close in stories. But as you can see they will be in this one. My inspiration came from I am Alpha and its sequels They Are Pack and We Are Mates by Hariann on

[1] Gishi-chan: Sister in law

[2]Kun-loon-me: The "honorific" –me is kinda an insult. Very derogatory.

[3] Samsara: I started writing this… 3 semesters ago when I took World Religions. Samsara is kinda like the rebirth cycle for Hindu. And like I put up there it's a BITCH to get out of.

[4] Naginata: If I remember correctly it's the staff with a blade? I dunno… I'm too lazy to look it up and too tired.

[5]Wakizashi: Short sword. Samurai used this when inside since their kantana were too long

[6] Inu-papa, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ( all shiro Inu) Shiori the bat hanyou, and Kanna.


End file.
